


The Sniffles

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave comes down with a case of "the sniffles", Rose takes it upon herself to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Dave<3Rose. Dave gets "the sniffles", which is Strider for "a fucking nasty head cold". Rose... makes him feel better. And is not grossed out at all by the sniffling and sneezing."

“Fuck.” Dave sniffed hard. It didn’t help. “This is the worst case of the sniffles I’ve ever had.”

“The sniffles?” Rose poured water into a black teacup. She brought it on a tray with the teapot, and set it on the coffee table in front of Dave.

Dave was huddled on the couch, a knitted blanket wrapped around him. “It’s what my bro called it. He would kick my fucking ath if he saw me taken down becaufe of the sniffleth.”

“You’re sick. It’s a thing that happens to us Earth humans.” Rose reached into her sleeve and pulled out a purple handkerchief with lacy edges. It was embroidered with a squiddle.

“Where did you gef thaf?”

“I alchemized it.” Rose held the handkerchief up to Dave’s nose. “Blow.”

“Jefuf, I’m not blowing my nofe into your…” Dave shivered hard enough that he couldn’t finish speaking.

“If I were feeling unkind, I could provide a detailed psychoanalysis on why you don’t want to blow your nose in front of a woman. Since I’m not, I’ll give you one more chance. Blow.”

“Fine.” Dave blew his nose hard. It made a sound like a broken tuba.

Rose removed the handkerchief from his nose, folded it, and set it delicately on the table. “Wow. That was a good one.”

“Shut up.”

Rose raised her eyebrows. “I can still psychoanalyze you, you know.”

“Fuck this.” Dave started untangling himself from the covers, and trying to stand. At the same time he sneezed and fell back onto the couch. “This is fucking embarrassing.”

“Oh, sit down. I’m not done babying you.” She lifted the tea up and held it out to him. “Drink this.”

Dave reached out and took the cup. “What is it?”

“What?” Rose looked at him in confusion. “It’s tea.”

“Oh.” Dave raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. It was bitter and watery, and he winced. “This stuff is nasty.”

“Just drink it. It’s good for you.” Rose walked around the coffee table and sat down on the couch. “Here, scoot over.” She grabbed the edge of the blanket.

“Wait, woah, what are you doing?”

“I’m sitting next to you. And you’re hogging the blanket. Now move.” She pulled the blanket up and scooted close beside him. Then she pulled the blanket down around her shoulder, and rested her head against Dave’s.

Dave sniffed to keep from sneezing. “This is stupid. You know I’m going to sneeze all over you.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to get sneezed on.” Rose closed her eyes, and buried her head deeper against the crook of his neck.

For a moment, Dave thought about pushing her off, about getting up and getting back to work. There was so much to do. Then he felt the warmth of her breath on his neck, the weight of her body and the brush of her hair on his skin. With two bodies under the blanket it was heating up quickly, and he felt warm and comfortable for the first time that day. He could play catchup later. Really, he had all the time in the world.

He worked his left arm out from under his body, picked up the teacup and took another sip. “I guess this isn’t that bad.”

Rose didn’t say a word, but Dave was sure that if he could see her face, he would be seeing her smug, self-satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
